A Day With His Love
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: A oneshot with Byakuya and Hisana, and how they spend a day with each other. About 3 years into their unique, ever blossoming love. M for implied sexual themes. Byakuya may seem OOC, but come on. This was when he was married and happy. Gimme a break. ;


**A Day With His Love**

Sunlight slowly bathed the Kuchiki Estate in its soft glow in the early hours of the morning. Slowly, birds began their routine of chirps and whistles. The outdoors were beginning to teem with life, while it was still silent within the noble household. The halls were still dim, no light on at all unless accidentally left on from the night before. The light managed to break through a small crack in the curtains of one bedroom, illuminating the bed, and the two figures who lay wrapped in the sheets. The sheets lay bunched around them, giving hints to the activities that took place in the hours before sunrise. A woman lay curled to her husband's side, her head tucked in the crook of his neck as she slept peacefully, arms wrapped limply about his taut chest. He in turn had his own arms wrapped around her petite waist. His features her buried in her thick black locks that were strewn about the pillow, his own tumbling down his shoulders and back.

The light soon moved into the man's face, making him stir uncomfortably, shifting his head in an attempt to block the sun from his closed eyes. When that didn't work, he simply gave up. Slowly his misty blue eyes opened as he took in a deep breath. A small smile tugged at his lips as he breathed in the scent of himself, his wife, sweat.. And the sweet scent of passion. He pulled his wife closer to him, and she absentmindedly snuggled to where she way practically laying on top of him. He didn't mind. He gladly welcomed her small frame atop him. He looked down to her, his smile growing a little more. His hand came up to stroke her hair and continued down her back in repeated motions. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until the sun now shone brightly throughout the room. With gentle movements, he moved her back to the bed on her back. She gave a small mew, arching her back before settling back into her slumber. The man smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead before he stood from the bed. He gave a stretch, waking up muscles that had been worked continuously the night before and didn't really want to be worked any so early in the morning. Making his way into the bathroom, he turned on the hot water and stepped in, sighing contently as the hot water ran down his body, washing away the remnants of the night. He really didn't want to shower, wash off all the glorious scents that covered his body from his sweet, quiet and tranquil wife.

Once he cleaned himself up, he stepped from the shower and grabbed a plush white towel, drying himself quickly before dabbing it at his wet locks. Steam flowed from the bathroom as he stepped out, dropping the towel to the bathroom floor behind him as he made his way back into the main room. Did he care he was naked as sin? Not at all. After all, he was in the privacy of his bedroom and the only person to ever see him naked besides when he was born was his wife, who was currently still sleeping soundly in the crumpled white sheets. She had moved enough though, that they were sinking lower, giving him a teasing view of the top of her plush breasts. His soft smile returned. She was so beautiful… simply laying there she had an air of beauty around her. Her features were peaceful as she slept, her pink lips slightly parted as she breathed, that one strand of hair that hung over the bridge of her nose moved to glide down her cheek. Slowly he made his way back to the bed, kneeling on it before crawling over her, his left arm on the other side of her body. The man bent down, his damp locks hanging down softly to tickle his wife's cheeks as he grazed his lips across hers. Her lips tasted so sweet upon his as his lips pressed harder on hers, though still gentle. After a few seconds he heard a chuckle, dazed with sleep, and felt the bed shift as she twitched beneath him. Dark purple eyes fluttered open to gave into grey/blue, her smile only growing. Her arms reached from behind her head to drape around his neck. She returned his kiss with one of her own, "Good morning to you too…" came her soft voice against his lips. He in turn gave his own deep, baritone chuckle, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Good morning Hisana…" she giggled and pressed her hands against his chest, playfully moving him to where she was in his previous position. The blankets fell to her hips, exposing her perfect body to his devious gaze. She leaned down and kissed him softly yet passionately. He reached up to cup her cheeks as their lips played against each other, "How did you sleep…?" she smiled to him, lowering herself to be propped on his chest.

"Wonderfully… What about you Byakuya?" said man grinned, a rare devious grin as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her chest to his.

"I had you in my arms… Need I say more?" she rolled those large purple eyes and used a finger to trace patterns on his shoulder.

"Well, I am glad then…" he leaned up to press his lips to hers.

"I am as well… Especially after making love to my wife for hours on end last night." her eyes widened slightly and she blushed deeply. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Byakuya…" she said in her small, quiet, embarrassed voice. He shrugged, holding that grin of his that he almost never showed to anyone but her.

"What?" he brushed his lips over hers, "Tell me you didn't enjoy last night." now she smirked, something out of the ordinary from the content smile she usually wore.

"I didn't enjoy it." he raised an eyebrow, fingers skimming up her side.

"Oh really? Because I recall you last night screaming my name over and over until your voice was hoarse." her blush deepened, then she chuckled, almost darkly as she nipped his bottom lip.

"What if I lied?" in the next instant, he was over her, his lips on hers in a fiery kiss.

"I can make it the truth… right now…" to prove his point, his hand found a rounded breast, kneading the bare flesh in his hand. Her back arched to him, her eyes closing as she moaned sweetly and quietly. She ran her hands down his chest.

"You just took a shower." he gave a snort and a roll of his eyes.

"I can always take another with you." he offered, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She gave a sigh and a chuckle.

"Have you always been this impossible?" he shrugged, glancing to her. He loved being able to let his noble status go out the door with her. With Hisana, he was an ordinary man… not the heir to the Kuchiki name, not the noble who resided in Sereitei, not a member to one of the top four noble families in all Soul Society. He was just a man… who was in love… with this beautiful woman who was currently naked beneath his own bare form. With her, all his walls crumbled to the ground, leaving his heart vulnerable. But she was worth it. She had his heart cradled safely in her hands, and he knew it was well protected.

"You've known me quite well for three years… You tell me." she gave a playful sigh, shaking her head as she gives an 'I don't believe this' chuckle.

"You really are a puzzle Byakuya Kuchiki…" he gave a tender smile as he kissed her sweetly, nuzzling his nose to her cheek.

"You've filled the missing piece though…" she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand stroking his back.

"You're so corny sometimes…" she teased, then kissed his cheek, "Don't ever quit…" he gave a soft chuckle, running his fingers through her raven dark locks.

"I want to take you to the World of the Living today." her eyes widened slightly, "Take a day away from here… where no one knows who we are… We're free to do whatever we please." he said softly to her, "No one knows who the Kuchikis are, no one knows we're nobles… We're just normal." she smiled. Ever since she met him, she knew how he just wanted to be a normal man. The duties of the Kuchiki heir took a toll on him at times. Most days he would return to their bed exhausted, falling asleep minutes after his head touched his pillow. She would sit there, stroking his hair as his head rested in her lap. She was more than happy to sooth him to sleep. Some times he couldn't sleep without her there beside him, holding him, humming a soft song to him. She could comfort him better than anyone else in the whole Kuchiki household. Maybe it was due to his parents passing when he was a mere child. It left a void and Hisana seemed to be able to fill it with little things that reminded him of things his mother would do, such as hum to him or hold him close when he needed it. Hisana would bring him back to earth. To her, he **was **just a normal man. She didn't want him for his money or his status within the Soul Society. She fell in love with him, and luck was on her side once he realized her loved her as well.

"Are you sure it would be alright?" she asked. He kissed her again, smirking.

"Today is only about us Hisana… No one else exists here but us today." came his response. She let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his chest where she could hear his strong heartbeat.

"Thank you…" she pressed her lips to his shoulder, "Now… How about that shower?"

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, the couple made their way down the side walk of the park. Hisana was wearing a pale yellow sundress, and Byakuya was sporting a white button up shirt, the first few buttons undone that gave her a teasing few of the top of his chest, and a pair of black slacks. He had his free hand tucked into a pocket as they leisurely walked on. Hisana had a content smile on her features as she leaned to his side, "Thank you for bringing me here Byakuya." he smiled down to her.<p>

"There's no need to thank me Hisana. I'm more than happy to bring you here." she giggled quietly, and the couple were silent, just listening to the sounds of the birds and the people who were also walking through the park. They passed the playground, and Hisana stopped. Byakuya's gaze softened as he noticed her watching the small children in the sandbox, a mother sitting on the bench nearby as she cooed over a newborn in a stroller. He noticed her place her hand to her stomach, before dropping it back to her side. Byakuya sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, her back pressing to his chest. He nuzzled his cheek to the top of her soft hair, "I know Hisana… I know…"

"It isn't fair…" she whispered, "After everything you've given me… I should at least be able to give you a baby… an heir…" her voice wavered slightly. After three years into their marriage, and several failed attempts to conceive, she decided to visit Captain Unohana, and in turn received news she didn't want to hear. Because of her petite body, it would be difficult to conceive, and even more difficult to carry the child to term, if she became pregnant at all. She returned home in tears, with a confused husband who took hours to finally get the news from her. He held her all night, whispering soft words of his love for her and soothing her into sleep, "You should have a wife who can bear children… someone who wouldn't be a burden to you…" in the next moment she was gently pressed against the trunk of a tree, Byakuya's hands on her shoulders and his gaze cutting into hers. His eyes were gentle however, calm.

"Hisana…" he said gently, reaching out to cup her cheek, "Never have you been a burden to me… Children or not, I love you, and I always will." he used his thumb to brush away the tear that slid down her cheek. He bent down to meet his lips with hers in a tender kiss, "I told you this before… I'm not going to leave you simply because of this. I'll never leave you side." she looked at him for a few moments before she moved to him, arms folded between them. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly from side to side. He kissed the crown of her hair, "I love you…" he murmured into her ear, making her give a faint smile.

"I love you too…" Byakuya took her hand, bringing it up to press his lips to her knuckles.

"Do you want to go to dinner? Or head home?" she shrugged, looking up to him.

"It doesn't matter." she replied, "As long as I'm with you." he chuckled.

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that." he offered his arm, which she gladly took.

"Off to dinner it is."

* * *

><p>Giggles and chuckles echoed through the dark gardens, the moon illuminating them as Byakuya and Hisana made their way to their bedroom. Byakuya was thankful they had doors that led from their bedroom to the gardens. That way they didn't have to possibly wake up anyone who was still up at this hour. Their hands joined as they walked along the bridge that went across the pond, Hisana stopping to gaze over the moonlit water. Byakuya joined her side, lifting her hand to kiss the back tenderly, "What's on your mind?" he asked in his baritone voice, soft and gentle as he gazed at the angel before his eyes. He loved how the moon cast a glow over her raven hair and pale complexion, illuminating her features beautifully. Hisana smiled to him, that delicate smile as she tipped her head, her eyes closing as her smile grew.<p>

"Oh nothing… Just counting my blessings." her hand tightened softly around his. Byakuya turned to lean back against the bridge, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head to his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his strong heartbeat. He leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her hair, "It isn't every day a poor Rukongai girl marries such a prince." he chuckled, rather loudly despite it being so late out.

"Yes, but our story happened three years ago. Now the 'Poor Rukongai Girl' is a noblewoman, married to the proudest man in Soul Society." there she smirked, glancing up to him with deep pools of violet.

"You are so full of pride if you go into a needle shop your head will pop." he shrugged, casting her a grin.

"I have a lot to be proud of." he simply stated, gazing to her, "Especially you…"

"I've caused you a lot of trouble within your family…" she whispered, looking away. She felt a hand cup her cheek, turning her eyes to look back into his, the darkness around them making them a dark, hazy blue.

"It doesn't matter what the other family members think. The only person's opinion that matters-" he took her hand, placing it flat to his chest, "Is mine. And my opinion of you could not be greater." she smiled up to him. They looked at each other with the tender smiles and silent words of their difficultly achieved love until Hisana began to lightly cough. She looked away and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Byakuya's eyes widened as he supported her against him, "Are you alright?" she nodded, attempting to smile amongst her coughs.

"I'm *cough* fine. Just a *cough* dry throat." after a few more seconds, the coughs died down and she cleared her throat quietly. Byakuya held her shoulders, concern and worry held in his features.

"You need to go see Captain Unohana tomorrow morning… You've been coughing for weeks now and I'm worried." Hisana shook her head.

"No… I don't want to trouble her over someone like me." Byakuya took her hands, squeezing them tight.

"You're going to see her tomorrow. Even if I have to carry you there." Hisana couldn't help but chuckle softly at his statement, "Now, let's get inside. It's getting colder out and with that cough you shouldn't be out here for much longer." he shrugged off his overcoat and draped it over her shoulders, then wrapped an arm around them, guiding her inside to their bedroom. He went to the chest of drawers and pulled out two sleeping yakutas, then took one to Hisana. She took it, and began to shed her clothes, quickly changing. Byakuya began to untie his own robes when a pair of petite hands gently touched atop his. He looked to her, and she was smiling sheepishly to him.

"Let me…" she whispered, moving his hands out of the way so she could handle the knot. Within a few seconds, the band fell slack in her hands. She dropped the sash to the floor, then slowly slid his hakama to the floor as he shrugged off his. Byakuya had to smirk slightly as he saw the heavy blush upon his wife's cheeks. Though she appeared to act seductive with little things such as this, she never could stop the blush that crept over her face when she saw her husband's almost nude form. He was perfect, no matter what angle you looked at him. His body was toned in sleek muscles, his chest taut and strong that led down to his stomach, a hint of a six pack beneath his skin. Not too much, not too little. It sent shivers down her spine as she thought of how those muscles would look when he trained, how his body would glisten with sweat during that and other activities. Oh damn… now her blush would deepen at those thoughts and he was sure to notice. And dammit he did notice. She watched his chest bounce slightly as he chuckled.

"Are you having issues dear?" oh, the glare she tried to send towards him made him laugh brightly, making her pout.

"It isn't fair… Do you have to be so… so… so perfect?" she waved her hand up and down his body, "It's hard not to have issues when your husband is just standing there in… glorious half nudity." he smirked, glancing down at himself before giving a shrug.

"Well, you did say to let you handle it. I'm just standing here looking pretty till you dress me." she smirked, wrapping her arms around his bare torso.

"I'd rather have you like this…" she whispered to him, causing chills to run down his own back as his eyes darkened at least a shade. How much his wife's personality could change once they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. Byakuya tipped his head, his bangs falling in front of an eye as he gazed so lovingly down to his wife.

"At least allow me the pleasure to put on my hakama…" with a roll of her eyes, she released him, picking up his hakama and shoving it into his arms, causing him to chuckle. Hisana turned and climbed onto her side of the bed, snuggling under the covers as Byakuya turned his back to her. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a hand reach behind him to untie his fundoshi, the undergarment falling to the floor with little effort, leaving the husband totally bare to his blushing wife. He glanced back behind him, smirking when he saw his doe eyed wife staring at him, "Enjoying your view?" she squeaked, and in the next second, a pillow hit him in the back.

"Just put some pants on!" she shrieked quietly. Byakuya loved flustering his wife. After three years she was still his blushing bride. With a grin tucked upon his features, he slipped the hakama on, tied them about his waist, and slipped into bed. Once he settled beneath the covers, slim arms came to wrap about him, a warm body pulling to him. His wife laid her head to his chest, snuggling her body close to him. In turn, his arms wrapped about her petite form, holding her tightly in a secure embrace as he pulled the covers over them. With a sigh, he looked up to the ceiling, stroking a hand from her head to her shoulders.

"What a day huh?" he felt her head shift as she nodded.

"Yes… But I had fun." she smiled up to him, "Thank you for taking me today." he trailed his knuckles down her cheek, smiling tenderly at her.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat if you asked. All you have to do is ask." he replied. Hisana felt her eyes get heavy, and she yawned several minutes later, "Sleep Hisana… It's late…" a small giggle sounded from the woman in his arms.

"You must be tired as well Byakuya…" she murmured, placing on of her hands to his chest. He reached up and took the hand in his.

"Yes, but I won't sleep until you do." oh how that man could be so stubborn. Knowing it would be pointless to argue on the topic any longer, she simply sighed, nuzzling his chest.

"Fine…" she whispered. The room settled into a comfortable silence as the couple listened to the chirping crickets from outside. After a few minutes passed, Byakuya felt his beloved's breath evening. He looked down to see her fast asleep, a content look on her face. A small smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes, giving one last sigh before settling into sleep himself… Despite the hardships he had to face in his romance with his wife, it was all worth it…

She was worth the fight.

* * *

><p>So, after forgetting about this, I found it and finished it! Hahaha. This was a one-shot dedicated to a fanart of this beautiful couple, by an artist on DeviantArt by the name of <strong>lanithanai<strong>. Her work is absolutely STUNNING, and if you want the link to the drawing that inspired this, send me a PM and I'll send it! :)


End file.
